Klowns (Killer Klowns From Outer Space)
Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, likely Higher |''' 9-C', '''higher '''with Boxing Glove, Party Blower, and Shadow Manipulation, '''9-B' with Klown Bike, Unknown with ray Gun |''' 9-B', '''8-C' with self destruction Name: Varies Origin: Killer Klowns From Outer Space Gender: Male or Female Age: Varies Classification: Alien Species similar to Clowns Powers and Abilities: Flight, Electricity Manipulation, Large Size (Type 1), likely various other powers (was rarely ever seen in use throughout the film) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid, Jumbo regrew his hands), Body Control (Jumbo could detach his hands, and rotate his head 180 degrees), Can Mimic Voices, Statistics Amplification via Boxing Gloves, Sealing via Kotton Candy Gun and Balloon Gun, Matter Manipulation (Jumbo created an opening in a wall. Slim turned several people into Popcorn Kernals) and via Kotton Candy gun (Converts humans into sugar over time), Energy Projection via Ray Gun, Spatial Manipulation via Pizza Box (Can fit entire Klowns within it, despite only being a few inches in height), Invisibility via Klown Bike, Acid Manipulation via Pies, Darkness Manipulation, Size Manipulation (Slim could shrink multiple people. The Female Klowns could increase their size), Can grow Klowns with Popcorn Guns, Life Manipulation (Spikey animated a baloon dog, which had various functions, such as the ability to bark, and smell), Limited Necromancy (Jumbo could animate a dead Police Officer like a puppet), likely various other powers (Have several other weapons, the functions of which have not been explored), Self-Destruction | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Destruction, Large Size (Type 0) Attack Potency: Building level '''(Created a building sized crater by landing. Just the upper portion is as large as a circus in itself is extremely complex, while the underground portion is a gigantic reactor, covering many storeys in total), likely '''Higher (Likely contains vast amount weapons and technology not shown on screen) | Street level '''physically (Even baby Klowns are capable killing people. Jumbo possibly punched into a Police Officer), '''Higher with Boxing Gloves (Shorty punched a Biker's head off), Party Blower (Slammed a Police Officer hard enough to kill him) and Shadow Manipulation (Slim created a T-Rex, which held multiple people at once), Wall level with Klown Bike, Unknown with Ray Gun (Destroys objects in an unknown manner upon contact), Cotton Candy Guns, Acid Pies, and Shrinking bypass durability (Cotton Candy Guns break down life forms into sugar) | Unknown, possibly Street level '(Its size alone should warrant this. Heavily implied to be capable of easily killing humans) | '''Wall level '(Much stronger than the other Klowns. Tossed an Ice Cream Truck hard enough to destroy it), '''Building level with self destruction (Created an explosion many times larger than The Big Top upon its death, destroying it) Speed: At least FTL '''(Capable of interstellar travel), possibly '''far Higher | Normal Human travel speed, Subsonic jumping speed (Jumped to a roof at FTE Speeds, Slim jumped up an apartment building before a Police car could hit him), Combat speed with Boxing Gloves (Shorty punched off a Biker's head before he could react), and Travel speed with Klown Bike (Outraced a full speed car) | Unknown | Superhuman ''' '''Lifting Strength: Class M '''(Its size should warrant this. Can house hundreds of humans and Klowns, as well as a massive reactor) | '''Above Average Human Level (Can easily carry Adult Males. Slim lifted a woman with no effort) | Unknown, at least Superhuman '(Its size alone should warrant this) | '''Class 5 '(Easily lifted an Ice Cream Truck) '''Striking Strength: N/A '''| Class KJ | '''Unknown | Class KJ ''' '''Durability: Building level '''(Its sheer size should warrant this) | '''Wall level '''(Jumbo was barely hurt from getting hit by a car, totally unaffected by a baton strike. Barely harmed by bullets) | '''Unknown, possibly Street level '''(Its size should warrant this) | '''Wall level (Was totally unaffected by gunfire) Stamina: Limitless | Unknown Range: Not applicable, likely far higher with technology | Standard Mele, several meters with weaponry | Extended Mele | Extended Mele Standard Equipment: Cotton Candy Gun, Balloon Gun, Ray Gun, Klown Boxing Gloves, Klown Pizza Box, Klown Popcorn, various other weaponry and technology Intelligence: Not applicable | Extraordinary Genius (Wields extremely advanced Clown-like futuristic technology, allowing them to use Star Ships to cross interplanetary distances, create popcorn that can spawn Klowns, or manipulate shadows. The Klowns are capable of planning and manipulating people, though they do appear to lack general knowledge about the customs and behaviour of humans) | Unknown | Same as the Klowns, was also not tricked by the fake Klown like the others were Weaknesses: None Notable | Has limited knowledge on human behaviour, making it difficult to act inconspicuous. Their nose can be destroyed easily, causing them to explode | Unknown | Same as the Klowns Note: Each Klown is composited into one key due to the sheer amount of Klowns displayed in the movie. It is also a fairly logical assumption that all Klowns, with the exception of Jojo and Baby Klowns, likely possess the same or similar technology and physical abilities. Key: The Big Top | Klowns | Multi-Jawed Creature | Jojo the Klownzilla Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: